Three types of conventional irrigation systems are currently available. They are the portable irrigation system, the semi-permanent above-ground drip irrigation system, and the permanent underground sprinkler system. The portable irrigation system is basically a garden hose with a hose end sprinkler. The semi-permanent above-ground drip irrigation system is a low pressure, low flow water irrigation system which uses emitters or minisprinklers to irrigate localized subject such as a plant etc. The sprinkler system is a high-pressure, high-flow water-delivery means which delivers water from water pipes into the air through sprinkling heads by means of the water pressure in the water pipes. The sprinkled water drops then drop over the area around the sprinkling heads to wet the soil. The sprinkler system is the most popularly used conventional irrigation system at present time.
Due to the fact that the conventional irrigation system waters an area by pouring water drops or streams to the ground surface, significant amount of the irrigation water gets wasted just by running off, especially for a sloping area where almost all the distributed water gets wasted due to runoff. Evaporation also contributes some water waste for the conventional irrigation system. This ineffectiveness of the irrigation by the conventional irrigation systems consumes much of the useful water resources which should have been used for other crucial purposes otherwise. Consequently, the water resources are seriously exhausted over widespread regions, such as California, etc., such that even the environments get impacted. For instance, the water level of the Mono Lake in North California is getting lower day by day simply because people need more water for use in other areas, in which usually a significant portion of water is wasted through the conventional irrigation systems, such that the water sources of the Mono Lake are cut off and moved to be used by the people.
Other than the serious problem of water waste through the conventional irrigation systems, there are some other disadvantages over the use of the conventional irrigation system. First of all, in order to have the water sprinkled properly, sprinkler heads are installed extending above the ground surface so that the sprinkler heads not only affect the look of the garden or yard but also are susceptible to foot traffic or gardening equipment. Secondly, the conventional irrigation systems make the lawn or the ground wet letting the lawn or the ground unenjoyable by people. Thirdly, the sprinkled water streams from the sprinkler heads may be obstructed by nearby grass or other foreign objects so that the irrigation function over the areas along the direction of the blocked water streams is lost. Fourthly, the sprinkled water amount is highly direction dependant and is unpredictable, especially at the windy areas where wind blow will carry away the sprinkled water drops. Lastly, the water distribution over the irrigated areas is highly depending upon the flatness of the ground surface. Consequently, the setup and the way of distributing water by means of the conventional irrigation systems are not effective, not economical, and not neat.
Hence, there are urgent needs to have the irrigation means other than the conventional irrigation systems to overcome the serious water wasting problems as well as environment impact problems, which are partially, significantly, and particularly caused by the water wasting through the current sprinkler irrigation means.